


Dead Sam Walking

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural, The Heathers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, The heathers, fem!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Based on the song Dead Girl Walking from The Heathers. Sam has 30 hours to live.





	

Sam put her phone down. She just learned she had thirty hours to live until Death killed her.

//The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted.//

She sighed and flopped on the bed. She had to live her life to the fullest.

//Thirty hours to live - how shall i spend them?//

She sighed, it was hopeless...or was it?

//I don't have to stay and die like cattle; I could change my name and ride up to Seattle.//

No, running away wouldn't help. Death would find her. She shut her eyes and an idea came to her mind.

//Wait...here's an option that I like: Spend these thirty hours gettin'... freakay!//

She grinned. She liked that idea very much. Sam stood up and changed into the sexiest dress she owned. It was lacy and dark purple. They said Gabriel was dead, but she knew better. She got in her car and drove to where Gabriel was.

//Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock. I'm a dead girl walking.//

She snuck in through his window. His eyes widened.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked

//Shhhh. Sorry, but I really had to wake you;  
See, I decided I must ride you till I break you.//

"But why?" He asked after Sam explained.

//You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!//

Gabriel didn't have to be asked twice. He removed his pants and his boxers. He was already hard. She smiled and her dress fell to the ground.

//Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!//

Gabriel approached her, lifted her up, and tossed her on the bed. 

//No sleep tonight for you, Better chug that Mountain Dew!//

"Okay okay." Gabriel replied meekly. 

//Get your ass in gear, Make this whole town disappear!//

Gabriel roughly kissed Sam and trailed his fingers down her stomach.

//Slap me! Pull my hair, touch me there and there and there. But no more talking!//

"Works for me." Gabriel purred. Sam got on top on him and began to ride Gabriels cock. The two spent six hours having sex. When they were done Sam laid beside Gabriel. 

//You say you're numb inside, But I can't agree. So the world's unfair, Keep it locked out there...In here it's beautiful.//

She kissed his cheek.   
"You're beautiful Gabriel." 

"It's a shame I'm going to die." She added


End file.
